


Awestruck

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [55]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Married Couple, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re smart. You’re strong.” Alana rests her chin on her hand, gazing at her wife. “I don’t know. You’re amazing. That’s all there is to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Alana/Margot - pencil skirt](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6046796#t6046796).

“You’re amazing,” Alana says, voice low and reverent. She finds herself using that tone a lot lately whenever she and Margot are together; she can’t help it. Margot is brilliant, clever, crafty. She knows how to use every skill and learned trait to its advantage. She’s always ready to fight.

_And_ she just scored them an appointment with the most acclaimed OB/GYN in the Baltimore area on ridiculously short notice.

“Thank you,” Margot says easily, smiling at Alana from across the room. She sets her phone on the counter and walks around the island, fingers grazing the marble top. She’s got that look in her eye, the one that gets them into bed for the rest of the afternoon. “Tell me more.”

Alana bites back a smile. She shifts in her chair, unbidden arousal creeping into her belly. “You’re smart. You’re strong.” She rests her chin on her hand, gazing at her wife. “I don’t know. You’re amazing. That’s all there is to it.” She finally smiles, winking at Margot. “And you know how to rock that pencil skirt.”

Margot laughs, a short, huffing noise that seems to be pulled out by great force, a laugh that laid dormant for too long before Alana. “Thank you,” she says again, reaching out to help Alana out of her chair and into the bedroom.


End file.
